coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4258 (3rd September 1997)
Plot Kevin promises Natalie that he never asked Sally to have him back; she's just stirring up trouble. Chris accuses Angie of not wanting to live with him because she doesn't really care for him. She tells him that she thinks they're rushing things and suggests he moves out to test their relationship. Natalie asks Betty to be civil to her; she's not the dragon everyone thinks. Ida gets bored of boycotting the Rovers and leads the other factory girls back. Vera tells Jack that she won't be doing any cooking or washing for him until he gets rid of Natalie. Samantha is upset when she thinks Des has told Angie all about her. She finishes with him when he says that he hasn't told her anything but thinks she should tell another woman for her view. At the registrar's office, Gary gets cold feet over saying he's Katie's father and rushes out. Judy tells him that he must say he's the father or they'll have no hold over her. He signs the certificate. Vera squirts tomato ketchup over Jack so he has no clean shirts as she's hidden them all. Deirdre takes Liz to show her the outside of Jon's house. Liz is suitably impressed. They leave just before a black cab draws up and the real owner of the house - Capt Ian Jenkins - gets out. He's greeted in the driveway by his wife and children. Zoe demands cash from the Malletts so she can go out and enjoy herself. Judy is just pleased that she has a proper family at last. Gary tells her that she'll make a great mother. Natalie resigns from the Rovers when Jack attempts to sack her; she finds the whole place pathetic. Vera is pleased to see the back of her. Cast Regular cast *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Katie Mallett - Lucy Whipday *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Capt Jenkins - Stephen Chapman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Natalie Horrocks' house - Kitchen *Weatherfield Register Office - Exterior, office, reception and corridor *Unknown address in Cheadle - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vera takes drastic action. Gary stakes his claim to baby Katie. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,000,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes